


Idiot/Domkop

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: “没关系，”那个少年吞吞吐吐地，试着在黑暗中安慰另一个少年，“明天就是新的一天了。”





	Idiot/Domkop

**Author's Note:**

> *蠢货  
> 渣男警告  
> coarse language警告  
> 甜文（？）警告  
> 脏话系列第三发，文中有任何未标注的梗请参阅前两篇。

德布劳内的后背靠在床头板，将自己的两腿伸直，膝盖叠着膝盖。他看了看那扇开了一道缝的门，又转回了目光，看了看床头柜上摆着的钟。他听得见那扇门里的水声，那水声太响了，且始终保持着那个频率，它保护着里面那个人的隐私，遮住了那里一切有可能被听到的声音。

 

库尔图瓦给他开门之后就进了浴室，大概再过五分钟，水声会停下，他会穿着大家人手一件的那件 T 恤衫出来，仿佛几分钟之后不会再次脱下来似的。德布劳内已经在自己的房间里给自己的屁股做完了必要的准备工作，为等会儿的他们俩省了不少事，因为他不想在库尔图瓦的房间里呆太久。对于他们而言，前戏的那会儿时间也可以说是 “ 太久 ” 。德布劳内今晚不打算吵架，所以他不会和库尔图瓦过不去，他今天已经足够劳累了，现在只想痛快淋漓地被操一回，然后回自己的房间好好睡一觉，和其他人一样明天一早离开这个地方，他们连话都不用说几句。

 

这张床上连枕头都散发着库尔图瓦的味道。这话说得不太确切，因为每天都会有人换新的枕套和被褥；但它又是一个精准的形容，因为没有别的原因可以解释那种难以形容的气味，虽然他甚至说不清自己为什么能闻到它。在亨克的那个小房间里，他只要一屁股坐上库尔图瓦的床，那种味道就会立刻浮起来，覆盖住他的全身。这很正常，男孩子在青春期的时候似乎体味都会更重一些，但他那时从来没有告诉过库尔图瓦，那种味道使他兴奋，使他情绪高涨，也使他会在库尔图瓦的手碰到他的身体之前就开始勃起。他们俩谁也不会穿上衣，但会较劲似地将手伸进对方的裤子里，在乱七八糟的一通磨蹭、亲吻和呻吟之后，看看谁会先射在对方的身上。

 

水声停了。德布劳内将自己的脑袋靠着床头板，他闭着眼睛，感觉到库尔图瓦投在他身上的视线，脑子里想着那时先射精的输家得负责洗两个人的裤子。他感觉到库尔图瓦走了过来，走到床的另一边，将一条膝盖搁在床上。这是一个充满礼貌的姿势，一个象征性的询问。德布劳内的心里闪过一丝毛糙的厌烦，他睁开眼睛，一把抓住库尔图瓦的肩膀，狠狠地将他拉向自己。

 

“ 快点。 ” 他从嘴唇里挤出几个单词，这时候库尔图瓦的手已经伸向了他的屁股。 “ 我没有什么心情。 ”

 

他们俩互相搂抱着，德布劳内先是干脆利落地脱掉了自己的衣服，随后不耐烦地将库尔图瓦的衣服向上扯，扯下来之后再在手指间揉成一团，扔到房间的另一端去。他们俩亲吻并抚摸对方的身体，也许说撕咬更加合适，库尔图瓦的手掐着德布劳内的胸口，而德布劳内则死死扣着他的肩膀。没有人会试着将自己的动作放得轻柔一些，也没有人会试着去寻找另一个人的嘴唇，他们早就再也没有过在亲热时接吻的时候了。这不得不说是一种默契，一种悲哀的默契，也许是他们小时候那无数次甜蜜的、轻柔的、嘴唇上的吻所需要付出的代价。

 

等德布劳内发现库尔图瓦已经完全勃起的时候，他将库尔图瓦按在床上，然后自己坐上他的胯部。他们俩都垂着眼睛，不和另一个人对上视线。德布劳内皱着眉，将一只手伸到自己的屁股后面简单地扩张了几下，当他抽出手的时候，库尔图瓦将手指伸了进去。德布劳内抬起眼睛，瞪了库尔图瓦一眼，嘴唇张开，像是打算骂句什么，但他最终闭上了嘴，什么也没说。

 

他们第一次插入式的性爱是在他们俩在亨克鬼混一段时间之后，那真的痛得要死。库尔图瓦其实在这件事情上非常、非常耐心 —— 至少比德布劳内自己耐心。德布劳内不太喜欢时间过长的前戏，因为他觉得不管搞上多久，另一根老二捅进自己屁股里的时候都一样痛，磨磨蹭蹭的过程只会消磨他的热情。虽然他嘴上从未抱怨过，库尔图瓦却趁着翻墙出去的机会不知道去哪里搞来了润滑油、肛塞、还有各种当时传说中能让做爱变得不那么痛的奇怪东西。其中有些确实功效不错，所以那时的德布劳内多少有些感激他，他宁愿戴上三个小时的塞子，都不愿意在真的做爱时让库尔图瓦的手指在他的屁股里折腾半个钟头。

 

他现在依然是这样，除了他用不着再戴那种奇怪的肛塞之外。现在的德布劳内当然不会再那么痛了，但他依然不喜欢过长的前戏，尤其是，尤其是和库尔图瓦睡觉的时候。他自己也说不清原因，但他非常不喜欢躺在那里，让库尔图瓦一只手在后面戳他的前列腺，另一只手在前面抚摸他的阴茎。他痛恨将做爱的主导权交给库尔图瓦，仿佛在他的逻辑中，被那个混蛋一前一后地折腾是一种屈辱，而他自己用库尔图瓦的老二得到高潮则不是。德布劳内十分清楚这是一种非常愚蠢的自尊和较劲，但这已经成为了一个习惯，一个他不会去改变、也不值得去改变的习惯。

 

库尔图瓦像是终于认为他的屁股已经准备好了，他抽出手指，让德布劳内自己慢慢坐到他的老二上。他们俩都没让自己发出任何声音，除了德布劳内在库尔图瓦的阴茎蹭到什么地方的时候发出了一点点吸气声，库尔图瓦立刻将手小心地扶上了他的腰。他永远能注意到德布劳内在做爱时的任何微小的反应。

 

“ 操你的， ” 德布劳内在自己完全坐上去之后才开始骂， “ 没戴套子？ ”

 

“ 对不起。 ” 库尔图瓦说了今晚除了 “ 晚上好，凯文 ” 之外的第一句话，他的语气一点波动都没有，仿佛带了点儿嘲讽，又仿佛只是一句冷漠的礼貌道歉，他假惺惺地作势将德布劳内的身体向上抬了抬， “ 你希望我拔出来戴套子吗？ ”

 

“ 操你的，蒂博。 ” 德布劳内又说了一遍，拍开库尔图瓦扶着他腰的手，闭上眼，狠狠往下坐了下去， “ 闭嘴。 ”

 

道理很简单。如果德布劳内真的要逼他戴套子，他在库尔图瓦爬到床上的那一刻开始有无数的机会可以表达这个意思，可他偏偏等到插进去之后才开始提起这件事。这其中含有多少可笑的自尊、矜持和故作姿态呢？更可笑的是，库尔图瓦也会陪着他一起演。这一切到底有什么必要呢？既然他们已经决定将两人之间的性关系缩减到不能再缩，谁也都知道对方看自己的行为就像是看一个使人发笑的小丑，那他们俩又何必在这里演戏给自己看呢？

 

那件事情刚刚发生后不久，他们俩的性爱比现在复杂得多。德布劳内知道库尔图瓦想操他，库尔图瓦从来不否认也不掩饰这一点。所以在那 “ 巨大的错误 ” 之后的一段时间，德布劳内仍然偶尔去找他，或放任让库尔图瓦来找自己，一次又一次。库尔图瓦会对他低头，会屈服，会沉默，会出于一种不知道从何而来的愧疚感对他的怒火和羞辱百般容忍。虽然把库尔图瓦和愧疚这个词联系在一起都会让德布劳内恶心一会儿，但没有别的任何理由足以解释库尔图瓦的那些行为。库尔图瓦绝对不会在德布劳内不点头的情况下操他，这成为了德布劳内羞辱他的一个方法，事实上，也是那时唯一有效的方法。他把库尔图瓦撩拨得看起来硬得下一秒就恨不得把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，随后再对他说 “ 不 ” 或 “ 滚开 ” 。

 

其中最过分的一次，德布劳内说的是： “ 我不想见到你。你滚吧，把手机拿给我，我要换个人来。 ” 他全身赤裸，大腿被库尔图瓦分得很开，他也故意保持着那个姿势，身体向后仰，他冷冷地看着库尔图瓦。

 

德布劳内永远不会忘记那一瞬间，他清清楚楚地看到库尔图瓦的那双什么都没有的眼睛里闪过一丝理智全失的暴怒，那种仿佛马上就会伸手将他掐死的暴怒。但那只有一瞬间，短到令人觉得好笑的一瞬间。库尔图瓦闭了一下眼睛，然后一言不发地从德布劳内身上起来，穿衣服，面无表情地离开。唯一能体现他怒火的只有他离开时重重甩上的门。

 

当然，德布劳内不可能在这个时候真的去找什么其他人来操他。他从来不会在和库尔图瓦的关系中牵扯进第三个人，这是他们俩自己的事，是他不会让任何人从中置喙的事。每次库尔图瓦走之后，他也不过是自己拿手或什么工具解决了事。但库尔图瓦不知道这些，德布劳内不会容忍他知道这些，因为在那个时候，只有这个方法能让德布劳内感觉到自己在报复他，而他那时非常需要这种发泄仇恨的方式 —— 因为那是他在晚上一个人忍受着痛苦，一个人愤怒地流着眼泪，咬着牙删掉他们的过去的时候。他能感觉到自己控制着库尔图瓦，库尔图瓦那套傲慢、冷漠、自私的尊严可以被他捏在手心里像用过的纸巾一样揉搓，正如库尔图瓦之前对待他们俩之间的关系那样。

 

当年的德布劳内绝不会承认这点。但是如果现在的德布劳内回过头，他也绝不会否认这点。

 

德布劳内一手将库尔图瓦的肩膀抵在床头板上，一手垂在身边。他扭动自己的腰，在库尔图瓦打算加快的时候放慢，在库尔图瓦放慢节奏的时候突然加快。他们不知不觉形成了这种互相过不去的做爱方式，用来告诉对方自己的仇恨、怒火、重申自己的自尊及意图。如果库尔图瓦打算捅他的前列腺，德布劳内就会抓住差不多的时间使劲儿夹他的老二，还要用上指甲和牙齿，给他的身上加点痕迹。这样的性爱更像是一场角斗，谁也不让谁，谁也不会放过谁。当然，谁也不是最后的赢家。

 

在库尔图瓦的那次暴怒之后，他们之间发生了变化。库尔图瓦不再沉默，不再低头，那些刻薄、伤人、充满恶意的话开始像毒液一样从他嘴里喷出来。他和德布劳内针锋相对，巴不得自己动手烧起德布劳内对他的怒火，让德布劳内忍无可忍地指着鼻子羞辱他，他再回报给德布劳内同样的东西，让这段关系成为一个令人恶心的循环。他在其他人面前掩饰得非常自然，没有人觉得他们俩之间又出了什么问题，但德布劳内知道他正在拖着自己一起掉进那个深渊里。因为他知道德布劳内想被他操，想伤害他，想永远报复他，所以他用性、用言语、甚至不惜用他自己将德布劳内拖下去。

 

“ 我不明白你为什么还要这么做，凯文。 ” 那时他甚至在把德布劳内按在床垫里操的时候同时说， “ 你自己说过，你有很多除了我之外的选择。你为什么不去？凯文？你为什么还要我来操你？ ”

 

“ 那你又为什么要操我？ ” 德布劳内感觉他一直在顶自己的前列腺，他试着向前爬了爬，但又立刻被库尔图瓦拉着胯部拽了回去。于是他恶狠狠地、报复似地将臀部向后顶向库尔图瓦，顶得库尔图瓦发出一声不适的闷哼， “ 操我能让你比操其他人快活吗？混蛋，你现在就该滚。 ”

 

对现在而言，那也已经是有段时候之前的事情了。德布劳内垂着眼睛，看着在他身体下面耸动的库尔图瓦的腹肌，收紧，再放松，他从喉咙里发出喘息声。库尔图瓦顿了顿，他的一只手扶住德布劳内的后脖颈，试着让他的身体前倾。德布劳内没有反抗他的动作，他向前，将额头轻轻抵在库尔图瓦的肩上。这让他们俩下体的动作慢了下来，甚至可以说是温和地耸动着，德布劳内的手掌撑着枕头，两条大腿一上一下，让库尔图瓦的阴茎每一下都捅进最深的地方。而库尔图瓦以一种非常轻柔的姿势搂着德布劳内伏在他肩上的脑袋，在德布劳内向下坐的时候向上挺腰。他看着德布劳内因为快感而微微颤抖着的耳朵和嘴唇，一句话也没说。他看不到德布劳内脸上的神情，德布劳内也看不到他的，像是这么做他们就能像从前那样，像那时那样一起承受那种他们能够独自面对、但不愿意独自面对的失望。

 

这是最近一段时间才开始出现的情况。从他们在亨克见到对方之后，他们俩仿佛同时厌倦了在这种时候和对方互相辱骂。也是从那个时候开始，德布劳内说 “ 我没有什么心情 ” 指的是吵架，而不再是其他任何事情。库尔图瓦也不会在这种时候主动挑衅，即使德布劳内偶然说了一句发泄情绪似的难听话，他也不再和德布劳内计较什么了。德布劳内不知道是什么让他放弃了那种想法，那种让他们俩一起陷入深渊，一起在那些狰狞的仇恨中纠缠到死的想法。他们俩的关系再一次停在了某个不上不下的尴尬平台上，也许是因为他们俩都不再年轻了，也许不是。

 

也许时间是这样的，一年又一年。即使他们俩什么都不做，时间也终究会改变些什么的。

 

库尔图瓦耐心地将德布劳内送上高潮。德布劳内射在了他的腹肌上，但库尔图瓦没有急着拔出自己的阴茎，而是顶着德布劳内的前列腺继续磨蹭，让他的身体痉挛着，喊出那种含糊的、夹着脏话的呻吟。德布劳内先是浑身紧绷着向后仰，随后脱力似地软了下来，几乎趴在了库尔图瓦的胸前。库尔图瓦拔出自己的老二，然后立刻射在了德布劳内的两腿之间。德布劳内的两条腿一阵发抖，但他仍然什么也没有说。

 

“ 你很累了， ” 库尔图瓦的声音在他的头顶响了起来，他的语气依然没什么变化，但声音却有那么一点儿柔和。 “ 起来点，凯文。 ”

 

他是对的。德布劳内真的非常疲倦，他在库尔图瓦去卫生间拿湿毛巾的时候一动不动地趴在床的正中间。库尔图瓦先将自己擦干净，随后为德布劳内擦拭身体。他的动作有些犹豫，因为德布劳内这种时候一般都会抢过他手里的毛巾，草草糊弄几下就迫不及待地穿裤子离开，就算再累也是这样，德布劳内在他面前总有那么一根紧绷的弦。库尔图瓦已经有很多年、很多年没有看到过温顺地趴在床上让他动手的德布劳内了。

 

德布劳内心里几乎有那么一点点得意，因为他知道库尔图瓦现在是真的摸不准自己打算做什么，这还是从来没有过的事。他能感觉到库尔图瓦现在有些疑惑，有些犹豫，有些茫然，但因为最近他们俩之间这种新的平衡，他也什么都不会说。库尔图瓦又试着喊了两声他的名字，德布劳内闭着眼，不耐烦地翻了个身，将床的另一半空出来。

 

“ 我说了， ” 他闭着眼，没好气地回答， “ 闭嘴，蒂博。 ”

 

随后他听到库尔图瓦叹了口气，灯光暗了下来。库尔图瓦背对着他，坐在床沿上。他没有再穿上 T 恤，如果灯亮着，他裸露的肩上还能看到德布劳内之前咬的红印。德布劳内突然产生了一种奇怪的感觉，像是他的心脏被一只手揪了起来，恶狠狠地捏了几下，又给他放回了原位。他又翻了个身，背对着库尔图瓦。他半闭着眼睛，打算放任自己入睡，但他又听见库尔图瓦突然点亮了台灯，爬了起来，倒了两杯水，一杯放在德布劳内那侧，一杯放在他自己的床头。随后一切又恢复了安静，一切又回到了那温柔的黑暗里。德布劳内睁开眼睛，在黑暗中看着柜子上的那杯水和那座微微发光的电子钟，钟上写着十一点五十九分。他和库尔图瓦后背对着后背躺着，中间有一道深深的、没有办法被填上的缝隙。

 

在这个他们再次共同承受着悲哀的日子，他们也将像小时候某场比赛惨败的夜晚那样蜷缩在对方身边度过。那个时候他们会将自己的后背紧紧贴着另一个人的后背，如今谁也不会去碰到谁。那个时候他们中的某个人会说些什么话，如今谁也不会开口。

 

马上就是第二天了。距离 “ 明天 ” 只剩下一分钟了。德布劳内面无表情地盯着那四个数字，等着它们变成零的那一刻。他心里默数着。时间就在他的眼前流淌过去，明天就是新的一天了。

 

还有一分钟就是新的一天了。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 明天就是新的一天了：出自《飘》的结尾  
> 写做爱就很容易爆字数XDDD感谢读到最后，其余的一些废话请看lof。


End file.
